


beetlejuice gets the strap

by slumberfuck (qcumbers)



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gen, Other, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, beetlejuice gets the strap, this has been in my docs for like six months i just wanted to get it out somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qcumbers/pseuds/slumberfuck
Summary: the title says it all. beetlejuice is gross and gets the strap





	beetlejuice gets the strap

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like six months ago and i apologize in advance

“Shut the fuck up,” you snapped, pushing Beetlejuice back into the bed. “You don’t speak unless spoken to, got it?”  
He gulped and nodded, biting his lip. He was silent for once, and you were revelling in the quiet.   
“That’s more like it, you rat bastard,” you growled, quickly turning to fetch some rope from the closet. You heard shuffling on the bed behind you as you took a large box down. “You’ve been terrible all evening. Not like that’s new or anything, but you’ve been especially shitty.”  
Beetlejuice turned himself to face away from you, showing his wrists; they were ready for you to tie. He had already taken the liberty of taking off his pants and underwear.   
“Good boy,” you started, tying up his wrists, “someone is eager. You’d best behave if you want some.”  
He shifted, flipping himself over, his ass on display. “Fuck me,” he demanded. You cocked an eyebrow, raising a hand and planting a nice hard slap on his ass. He yelped, shuddering and grinding against the pillow between his legs. You rolled your eyes, lubing up your fingers and sliding them into him easily. He groaned, eyes rolling back as he ground up against you.   
“Ready?” you asked, stepping back and pulling the strap on, resting the big fake cock against the cleft of his ass.   
“Yes, yes yes,” Beetlejuice babbled, impatiently grinding against the dildo. “P-please.”  
“That’s what I like to hear,” you answered, pushing in and slapping his ass. He moaned loudly as you bottomed out, squeezing his ass as he panted.   
“Please,” he repeated, gazing back at you with pleading eyes.   
“Will you be good?”  
“Yes! Yes, please, please,” he whined, clenching and unclenching his fists wrapped in the tight rope.  
“Such a good boy,” you purred, thrusting into him hard and fast. “Does that feel good?”  
Before he could articulate an actual reply, you thrust particularly hard and he lets out a sharp moan. You sneer, digging your nails into his asscheeks.   
“What was that, baby?”  
“Yes! Yes, it feels good,” he cried, rutting desperately against the pillow between his legs. Within moments, he came, whimpering.  
“Hm,” you grunted, pulling out of him with a ‘pop.’ “You came pretty early.”  
“Sorry,” Beetlejuice grumbled, panting and weakly sitting up. “Thank you.”


End file.
